bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Kidō
is one of the four basic Shinigami combat forms, at least according to Captain Sōsuke Aizen.Bleach manga; chapter 175, page 9 Kidō is the technique that Shinigami use to focus their Spiritual Energy into magic spells of various powers. These spells serve a wide variety of uses such as healing, defense, or combat. Each spell is graded on a scale from 1 to 99, the latter being the most powerful and the most difficult to perform. The scale is a measure of difficulty, as there can be multiple spells which share the same level. To use Kidō, a Shinigami must recite the specific incantation for the spell, which is often long and requires a few seconds to speak. Spell incantations can be bypassed by particularly skilled practitioners, in an act called Eishohaki, though a spell whose incantation is skipped will be significantly weaker than a recited spell. The power of a spell relies on the power of the user, as even a low-level spell can be utterly devastating when utilized by a high-class Shinigami. There are three main types of Kidō: binding spells, destruction spells, and healing spells. Binding spells, or Bakudō, are a broad category of defensive spells which block attacks or repel and freeze enemies. Destructive spells, or Hadō, refer to offensive spells which harm an enemy or cause damage. Healing spells do not have known names, numbers, or incantations to cast, and simply heal the target. Bakudō 1. — Locks a target's arms in place behind their back.Bleach manga, Chapter 1, page 16 Incantation: unknown/none. 4. — An energy rope entangles a target's arms.Bleach manga, Chapter 266, pages 14-15 Incantation: unknown/none. 8. - Creates a round shield that seems to temporarily paralyze and repel whatever strikes it.Bleach manga; chapter 336, pages 10-11 Incantation: unknown/none. 9. — Engulfs a target in red light, completely paralyzing them. Incantation: 26. - Hides the target from sight, presumably by bending light.''Bleach manga Chapter 335, page 16 Incantation: unknown/none. 30. - Shoots three beams of light that pin the target to one place on a surface, slamming into his/her body in three places in a shape of a perfect triangle.Bleach manga, Chapter 330, page 18 Incantation: unknown/none. 37. - Creates a star-shaped cushion of Spiritual Energy, which anchors it to nearby objects with "ropes" of spirit particles. It can stop falling objects, acting like a safety net.Bleach manga; chapter 336, pages 14-15 Incantation: unknown/none. 39. — Summons a shield of condensed Reiatsu to block opponents' attacks.Bleach manga, Chapter 322, page 16 Incantation: unknown/none. 58. — Tracks and locates any spiritual force the user focuses on. To activate it, the user must draw a circle on the ground, cut into four parts with a specific character in each. The incantation animates the circle, causing various numbers to appear within until the specific set is found. The number set seems to be a variation on longitude and latitude.Bleach manga; chapter 172, pages 4-6 Incantation: ''Bleach manga; chapter 172, page 4 61. — Summons six thin, but wide, beams of light that slam into a target's midsection, holding them in place. The target is then unable to move any part of there body including the parts that were not struck by the beams.Bleach manga; chapter 266, page 16 Incantation: ''Bleach manga; chapter 266, page 15 62. — A rod formed of energy is thrown towards the target before it disintegrates into numerous short rods which are used to pin the target to the surroundings and render them immobile.Bleach manga; chapter 324, page 13 Incantation: unknown/none. 63. — Binds the arms of a target.Bleach manga, Chapter -101, page 16 According to Hachigen Ushōda, physical strength alone should not be enough to break out of a level 60 Bakudō, however Kensei Muguruma was able to free himself from this Kidō while in his Hollow form.Bleach manga, Chapter -101, page 17 Incantation: unknown/none. 73. - Creates a pyramid-shaped barrier around the caster.Bleach manga; chapter 337, page 6 Incantation: unknown/none. 75. — Summons five incredibly tall and thick pillars to pin a target to the ground.Bleach manga Chapter 218, page 5 Incantation: 77. — Transmits messages mentally to anyone within an area of the caster's choosing. In addition to reciting the spell, the user must draw specific markings on their arms, which are animated by the spell to convey the messages. The messages can be spoken either by the caster or by another within the vicinity of the caster.''Bleach manga, Chapter 172, pages 6-10 Incantation: ''Bleach manga, Chapter 172, page 7 81. — Creates an energy barrier in the form of a rectangular wall. According to Byakuya, it is capable of stopping destructive spells up to #89.Bleach manga, chapter 302, page 7 This is seen also when Aizen uses it to block Tessai's hado #88.Bleach manga, chapter -98, page 12 Incantation: unknown (Tessai hinted that it has an incantation when he fights Aizen). 99, Part 1. — Binds the arms of a target on their back like Bakudō Nr. 1, but with spiritual fabric and iron shafts.Bleach manga Chapter 61 page 16 Hachigen has displayed a far stronger version that ties the target's arms on the back but wraps the spiritual fabric around the entire body, and continues to pin the target with the spiritual fabric stacked to the ground around the target with several iron shafts in an "X" shape.Bleach Manga; Chapter -100 Incantation: unknown (Shinji Hirako hinted that there is an incantation.") 99, Part 2. — This spell covers a target from head to toe with spiritual fabric (first song), stabs them with numerous metal blades, or nails (second song), and then smashes them with an immense metal cube (final song).Bleach manga Chapter 64 pages 5-6. The full power of the seal is still unknown as Ichigo broke the first two seals before the metal cube landed on him, during his Shattered Shaft training. Incantation: . . . Hadō 1. — Pushes the target away from the caster.Bleach manga, Chapter 301, page 6. Incantation: unknown/none. 4. - The user fires a concentrated, powerful lightning bolt from their finger. Rukia Kuchiki and Byakuya Kuchiki both used this spell and rarely other shinigami as well. Incantation: unknown/none. 11. - Electric current flows through any object the user touches and is able to lead electricity, damaging any target that is in contact with the object the current runs through.Bleach manga; chapter 337, pages 8-9. Incantation: unknown/none. 31. — Fires a ball of red energy at a target.Bleach manga; chapter -17, page 25 Incantation: 33. — Fires a burst of blue spiritual energy at a target in a similar manner to 31, but over a wider area and with more power.''Bleach manga Chapter 9, page 9Another version of this spell has been seen in "Bleach : Heat the Soul 5", used by Byakuya, that send a kind of pinkly attack to the opponent, that looks really like his Zanpakutō, however, we hear Byakuya saying "Soukatsui"(Even if it sound somehow like that "Soukatsuki")) Incantation: ''Bleach manga Chapter 9, page 8 54. — Fires a blast of purple spiritual energy that will incinerate a target completely when it makes contact.Bleach manga Chapter 213, page 15 Incantation: unknown/none. 58. - A widening tornado-like blast is fired towards the target.Bleach manga Chapter 323, pages 5-6 Incantation: unknown/none 63. — Fires a massive wave of yellow energy at a target.Bleach manga; chapter 177, page 15 Incantation: 63. — Essentially a doubled version of #33 (Labeled as #73 in anime), this spell fires two shots of blue fire with greater potency than the single-shot variety.Bleach manga; chapter 266, page 16. Incantation: 88. — Fires a gigantic blast of spiritual energy resulting in an truly enormous explosion.''Bleach manga Chapter -98, pages 10-11 Incantation: unknown/none. 90. — Forms a box of black energy around a target, which is then pierced by dozens of energy "spears", lacerating the one inside from head to toe. Its appearance and function is reminiscent of a common magician's trick, as well as certain torture devices used during the Spanish Inquisition.Bleach manga Chapter 176, pages 11-12 Incantation: unknown/none. Forbidden Spells * — A forbidden spell''Bleach'' manga Chapter -98, page 17 used by Tessai along with Spatial Displacement. It is a spell that halts time in a specific area.Bleach manga Chapter -98, page 18. It is only deduced from the fact that the state of the Vizard does not change after the transportation, they just lie in the same position in which they were, and their Hollowification is paused. * — A forbidden spell used by Tessai with Temporal Stasis to teleport a specified portion of space from one point to another, transporting even other active Kidō spells.Bleach manga Chapter -98, page 18 Other/Uncategorized spells These spells are not explicitly stated to be in one category or the other. * — Momo Hinamori uses this spell in conjunction with Shot of Red Fire. Rangiku Matsumoto states that it is number 12, but does not specify whether it is a Destructive or a Binding Spell.Bleach manga; chapter 335, page 16. * — This technique muddles the consciousness of its target. Momo Hinamori uses this spell while imprisoned to knock out a guard and destroy everything within a certain radius of herself.Bleach manga; chapter 129, pages 16-17. The anime suggests that it is a binding spell, but does not number it.Bleach Souls: Official Character Book, page 164. The book states its a binding spell. * — Tōshirō Hitsugaya used this to seal Momo Hinamori's hospital room. It creates a glass-like barrier which is difficult to break from the outside, but quite simple to break from the inside.Bleach manga; chapter 168, pages 10-11, explained by Izuru Kira. Hitsugaya actually uses the technique in Chapter 132. * — A technique which combines hand-to-hand combat and Kidō. A high-pressured Kidō is installed throughout the user's body, enhancing their arms and legs for battle. The Kidō can also be fired at opponents.Bleach manga; chapter 158, page 16. * — This technique, an ability used during Shunko, nullifies an opponent's Kidō by hitting them with a perfectly opposite amount of Kidō, and can even neutralize an opponent's movements.Bleach manga; chapter 159, page 3. * - A healing technique that several characters (even those outside of 4th Division) can use in Bleach: The 3rd Phantom DS game. * - Also used in Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, this ability causes the opponent to become poisoned. Non-Spells * — As the name suggests, the Kidō Cannon is basically a high-intensity energy weapon powered by Kidō. It consists of a crystalline focus point attached to the top of a massive pole, with several smaller crystal structures circling up towards the main one. It is powered by hundreds of Shinigami working in concert, creating an energy blast capable of obliterating a small dimension. The blast forms into several animal shapes which roar just before contact. The power of the blast is such that, in addition to destroying its target, it also causes a small amount of damage to both the human world and Soul Society. Despite its power, it is not a reusable weapon, as it burns into a pile of scrap after being fired.Bleach: Memories of Nobody; this technique only appears in this movie * Garganta Use- This technique is only used once on the series so far when Kisuke Urahara opens a Garganta for Ichigo, Chad, and Uryū to enter Hueco Mundo. The incantation is In my right hand, I hold the stone that connects the borders of worlds. In my left hand, I hold the blade that binds existence. A bank of clouds comes, Striking us and the crested Ibis * Kido Gun- This weapon was developed by the Bount creator Ran'Tao is similar to the Kido Cannon, however unlike the Kido Cannon which can only be fire once this weapon holds more resemblance in functionality to a shotgun, the blasts fired appear to be concentrated spheres of spiritual energy that seem to be quite harmful as seen when Kariya had to dodge the attacks for fear of being hit. It is unknown as to where the Kido Gun's energy source is derived from however it can be assumed that the Quincy spiritual tubes could be used as "shells" and the spiritual energy within the tubes are concentrated and hardened to form the blasts similarly to a Bala blast. References Category:Shinigami Category:Important terms